Alone
by jennieeek
Summary: They say New York is a place where you can start afresh. To change who you wanna be. Now Lindsay Monroe will regret going to the city that never sleeps forever.


**Hey guys! This is my FIRST EVER fanfic so be gentle! :) Hope you like it...R&R please? Just to tell ya, this is an English essay I had to do and I thought, well it's like a CSI:NY story so why not upload it? So here it is! :D **

**If you think I got anything wrong just tell me! I won't be mad, promise :3**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own the characters only the Say-it-loud-and-proud Shelby & the Buzzy-and-energetic Becky!**

* * *

><p>Everyone says New York is a place where dreams come true. Where you can have an adventure. But that isn't always true. Not for me. I'm Lindsay. I was the perfect student. A+ grades, lots of friends and a bright future ahead of me. But one thing happened to me and my friends while we were in New York. Something I'd rather forget. But I can't and this is the only way to forget. To remember it all then just...forget. This is where my story begins. The last day of school before the holidays. Everyone's favourite day, right? It was mine until <em>it <em>happened. Here I go...

"Lindsay answer the question." Mrs. Driscoll asked.

Lindsay was in the middle of the last class of the month. Maths. Oh, joy. Lindsay was more interested in what she and her best friends were going to do _after_ school. Lindsay, Shelby, Alice and Becky were going to New York in their summer holiday. Lindsay couldn't wait!

"Lindsay. Question. _Now" _Mrs. Driscoll said impatiently.

"Oh. Is it...52?" Lindsay said uncertainly.

"Yes. But next time don't go staring into wonderland in the middle of class."

A vague "Yeah." Was all Mrs. Driscoll got.

"5...4...3...2..." Lindsay muttered under her breath.

"Now class your homework is page-" but, she was interrupted by the school bell ringing.

"..1"

_BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGG! _

"Yes, summer holidays here I come", Lindsay thought.

"You can all be excused class and have a nice holiday." Their teacher said wearily.

Lindsay grabbed her bag and ran down two flights of stair towards her locker.

"I...CAN'T...WAIT!" Shelby screamed from behind.

"Whoa, Shelby inside voice, please." Aiden said coming up, having heard Shelby yell all the way from her locker, in the basement.

Lindsay laughed and took her books out of her locker.

"Hey, where's Becky?" Lindsay asked, turning around to face her friends.

"Didn't she have maths with you?" Shelby said.

"No, she had science with Mr. Hammerback. She has that class with Ricki."

"Hey guys!" Becky screamed.

"ARGHHH!" Shelby, Aiden and Lindsay screamed.

"Whoa, Becky. Easy there. We thought you were abducted by aliens or something." Shelby said.

"No we thought she was abducted by Ricki Sandoval." Lindsay said laughing.

Becky laughed, "I was in trouble for having the _same homework as Ricki_."

"No. Way." The girls said, they're eyes as big a saucers.

"Yep, it's official. I and Ricki had the same science paper as each other. Exactly the same. But she forgot to erase my name and put her's so she's in detention today. 5 hours. High-5 anyone?"

They all high-fived Becky, giggling.

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said.

"Well let's not just stand here, we going to NYC tomorrow!" Aiden exclaimed, smiling.

The girls laughed and walked home arm in arm talking about outfits and places to see in NYC.

"This going to be great, just the four of us in the city that never sleeps!" Shelby said, with a massive grin on her face.

Lindsay nodded and smiled hand in hand with her best friends. "New York City! The Big Apple! The city that never sleeps! The- okay you get the picture. But the best point was, we are going to a CITY! Bigger than Montana! I've never been away from home in my life and now NYC? It's amazing! Spontaneous, but amazing!" Lindsay said, bursting with over-the-top happiness.

The girls ran home, chatting about New York. NYC here we come!

"_This is your captain speaking, we are preparing for landing in 10 minutes. The fasten seatbelt sign is turned on, please fasten your seatbelts."_

"Lindsay, look out the window!" Shelby screeched, pointing out towards the half-shut window. Lindsay looked out and saw the Statue of Liberty.

"Wow, it really is as amazing as people say it is." Lindsay said, pointing to the top of the statue.

"Yeah." Aiden breathed.

"Look! It's the Empire state building!" Shelby said, pointing towards a tall building with about a million windows on all four sides.

"_This is your captain speaking, we are landing in two minutes. Cabin crew; please take you seats for landing."_

"We're here!" the girls screamed, as they were collecting their luggage.

Just as Lindsay was about to suggest going to their hotel, there was a massive **BANG! **followed by two more shots then...silence. Complete and utter silence. Then Lindsay heard screams. Aiden screamed, Becky screamed then...Shelby screamed. Lindsay just wanted to get out and hide. Lindsay managed to get up and run towards...something. She didn't know what but she just wanted to get out. She ran towards her friends but there was something wrong. They were covered in...blood? Wait- no was that right? Yes, blood. It clung to Lindsay's fingers, turning them a bright scarlet. Then there was a distant WEEEE-WOOOO-WEEEE-WOOOO sound than was coming closer and closer. There was commotion everywhere. Crying. Screaming. Sighing in relief. But Lindsay was just standing there. She could have stood there for hours. Days. Years. But in reality, only seconds. But in those brief seconds she could only feel isolated. Disconnected from everyone and everything. Then her world went black.

So that's my story. That's how my friends died. In New York, the city that never sleeps. But guess what? My friends did. They slept and slept and slept but they never woke up. They never will.

* * *

><p>So guys that was my oneshot story! Please R&amp;R- it would mean the whole world to me! ;) This is my first fanfic so remember, be nice!<p>

Anyhoo hope you liked it!

More to come from me soon (I hope!)

jenniexcsixyx :3


End file.
